


eat his heart in the marketplace

by clxude



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, IKEA, Plants, Polyamory, how could i forget that, i love lance but sometimes you just gotta, lance lowkey dies, nyma is so so gay, sockerkaka, the file is 'ikea gays' which sums it up pretty well, the world needs more femslash ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: “Do we really need another baking pan?”“It’s not a pan,” Shay responds. “It’s a sockerkaka."aka: the girls go shopping and everything is gay





	

**Author's Note:**

> nyma wasn't supposed to be so relatable but whatcha gonna do  
> title from much ado about nothing _(I would eat his heart in the marketplace.)_ and it's really about defending your friends from terrible boyfriends but it can also be defending your girlfriends from guys hitting on them in ikea  
>  betad by @sarcasticspacenerd!!

****

“Do we really need another baking pan?” Nyma asks. She’s starving, and all of the signs for the Swedish meatballs really aren’t helping her growling stomach. Allura and Shay have been debating over designs for the larger part of fifteen minutes, and Nyma is beginning to break down. 

 

“It’s not a pan,” Shay responds. “It’s a sockerkaka. It - “

 

Nyma can’t help but laugh, loud and boisterous, falling over the handle of the shopping cart. It echoes in the Ikea marketplace, but she can’t find the effort to care when all she can see is Shay’s clueless face. She loves Shay, she really does, with her entire soul it would seem, but she didn’t grow up like Nyma. Sockerkakas have a special place in Nyma’s heart, right alongside Shay and Allura.

 

“What’s so funny?” Allura’s pale eyebrows are pinched together. She’s wearing pink today, a flowy top with tiny flowers over shorts. They make her legs seem endless. The thought chokes Nyma’s laughter. 

 

“I do not understand, either,” Shay says. Nyma may be a bit biased, but her girlfriends are definitely the cutest. 

 

And God, Nyma wants to do nothing more than kiss both of them, her precious girlfriends. She manages to restrain herself, just barely. They’re the best, wonderful creatures that somehow chose her, out of the millions of other women who would fall to their knees to be in their lives. 

 

“Nyma?” 

 

“It’s just,” she begins, breathless, smiling, “kaka means shit, in like, six languages.”

 

Shay is already blushing hard, bless her. She’s killing Nyma with ease, without even trying. Nyma couldn’t let this go, even if she tried. 

 

Not that she’s trying very hard, of course.

 

“I’ve never heard you say a curse word before, Shay.” She’s leaning over the cart handle, smirking up at Shay. Shay’s blush is growing exponentially, spiking warmth through Nyma’s entire body. “You wanna say another one for me?”

 

“Please don’t bully Shay, Nyma,” Allura orders. She’s not really paying attention, though, so Nyma takes the risk and bites her bottom lip slowly, as child friendly as possible.

 

“I think - I think we should get the teal one,” Shay stutters out. “The leaves are pretty, I think.”

 

And what a pity that is - Nyma was just getting into it.

 

…

 

A few minutes later, they’re in the flora section. It’s like seeing the light at the end of a tunnel - Nyma can smell sawdust. They’re almost to check out, and with that, food. Nyma’s stomach growls again, replacing the pleasant heat flirting with Shay had left.

 

She glances at the pallet of succulents and cacti. She doesn’t see the difference among the individual plants, but it’s another thing Shay and Allura have found to discuss at length. Nyma’s all for getting a plastic orchid or some shit like that, something that won’t die in 2.3 seconds, but Shay is adamant about a touch of green in the apartment. Allura was quick to agree.

 

There were puppy dog eyes, and God knows Nyma is spineless when it comes to Shay’s pouting. And Allura’s lofty voice. And their hands,  _ God,  _ their hands - 

 

Right, plants. She picks up the closest cactus - a tiny, pale green thing with microscopic spines. A man comes to stand between her and Shay. She glares at his back for half of a second before looking at another plant. 

 

“Hey, there,” he says. Nyma’s grip tightens, crinkling the plastic. He’s just being friendly, she tells herself, no need to be  _ protective -  _

 

“Are you an alien, cause - “

 

Oh,  _ hell no.  _

 

“ - you just abducted my heart. The name’s Lance, sweetie.”

 

Nyma drops the cactus in the cart. She doesn’t care if it’s not perfect, it’ll have to do for now. She shoves the cart and the man out of the way to slide beside Shay, wrapping an arm around her waist.

 

“You got something to say?” she asks, looking him up and down. He’d be attractive, tanned skin and nice teeth, if Nyma wasn’t as gay as Sappho. 

 

After that, she can’t tell if he’s driven, oblivious, or just plain stupid.

 

“You girls wanna give me your numbers? They seem to be missing from my phone.” He wiggles his eyebrows. Nyma doesn’t even bother to repress the full body shudder that hits her like a bullet. She thinks about punching him, seriously considers it - but she’s already banned from every Target on the east coast, and she really doesn’t need to add Ikea to the growing list of places she’s no longer welcome.

 

But Allura, wonderful, wonderful Allura with biceps that could crush Nyma’s bones if she so chose, wraps her arms around both Nyma  _ and  _ Shay.

 

“I’m afraid they won’t be joining you.”

 

Nyma is too scared to look back at Allura’s face. She wants to see, but that woman can destroy you with a single look. Nyma isn’t sure her gay heart is strong enough to handle it. 

 

“They already have me. I believe it’s safe to assume we all do a much better job at satisfying each other than  _ you  _ ever could.”

 

He looks like someone ripped out his heart and ate it. It’s a good look on him, a gaping mouth and wide eyes and loose limbs. He sets the succulent down on the pallet and walks away with as much dignity as he can - which is to say, absolutely none. 

 

“God, I love you both so much,” Nyma mumbles, turning around in Allura arms to nuzzle her neck. She grasps Shay’s hands to pull her closer. 

 

“Oh,” Shay mumbles. “I love you, as well. That was very kind of you, Allura.”

 

“It was hot,” Nyma chimes in, shameless to the core.

 

“I concur.” 

 

And if Nyma ever thought the word  _ concur  _ couldn’t be hot, Shay had proved her dead wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @mother-iwa-chan on tumblr for more gays and a request if you're into that  
> comment if you want more???


End file.
